Voltex
Skills and Runes Chart Skills Overcharge Q - Buff Greatly increases attack speed and provides a forked lightning effect upon striking enemy units. Static W - DPS Voltex re-balances her ions, releasing a static discharge that deals damage and knocks back all surrounding units. Azure Leap E - Mobility Voltex leaps forward and slams the ground, stunning units on impact and dealing damage. Static Field R - Channeled Voltex charges up and then dispels her ions, launching damaging static orbs in a cone in front of her. Overcharge Runes Magnetic Blur 1-1 While Overcharged - Voltex has a chance to dodge incoming physical attacks. * Evasion Chance: +4% per level Chain Lightning 1-2 Your basic attacks have a 15% chance to unleash a powerful Chain Lightning. * Damage: +70 per level * Bounces: 4 + 1 per level Auxiliary Voltage 1-3 Voltex's attacks while Overcharged unleash an additional zap that strikes enemies in a circular radius around the target. * Damage: +70 per level * Radius: 340 + 40 per level Static Runes Static Charge 2-1 When you cast static - gain a stack. When you cast Overcharge - unleash static electricity dealing 50 damage and stunning for 0.1 second per stack in an area around Voltex. Each stack also provides 1 magic resistance. * Max Charges: +2 per level Proton Switch 2-2 When you cast Static - gain attack speed for 1.5 seconds. Allies within Static's range also gains attack speed for 2.5 seconds. * Attack Speed: +20 per level Energy Channel 2-3 Targets within Static's radius take an extra 800 damage and heal Voltex for 150 health each * Max Targets: +2 per level Azure Leap Runes Lightning Remnant 3-1 When Voltex uses Azure Leap - create illusions at the jump and landing points to fight nearby enemies. The illusion has your level of basic Overcharge active - and has increased attack speed. * Illusion Duration: 1.7 + 0.2 seconds per level * Outgoing Damage: 42% + 2% per level Electron Effect 3-2 After landing from an Azure Leap - Voltex gains phased unit walking and deals damage to enemies she passes through. * Duration: 0.8 + 0.3 seconds per level * Damage: +120 per level Atmospheric Electricity 3-3 While in the air during Azure Leap - Voltex rapidly zaps all nearby enemies with atmospheric electricity. * Damage: +100 per level * Radius: 320 + 20 per level Static Field Runes Thunder Storm 4-1 When Voltex finishes the channel of Static Field - deadly lightning bolts drop from the sky around her. * Lightning Bolts: 4 + 1 per level * Damage per Bolt: 1340 + 140 per level Grounding Volley 4-2 When Voltex finishes the channel of Static Field - static discharges damage and stun nearby enemies. * Damage: 50 + 20 per level * Discharges: 4 + 1 per level Ionic Resistance 4-3 After finishing a Static Field cast - gain magic immunity. * Duration: 1.35 + 0.35 seconds per level Weapon Progression Weapons Hand Blade - +100 Base Damage * Brutal Blade - +100 Strength ** Iron Cleaver - +200 Strength *** First of Turrasq - +20 Energy Channel *** Angel Blade - +225 Strength ** Stormblade - +15 Thunder Storm *** Angel Blade - +225 Strength *** Trinity - +20 Atmospheric Electricity * War Slicer - +100 Agility ** Stormblade - +15 Thunder Storm *** Angel Blade - +225 Strength *** Trinity - +20 Atmospheric Electricity ** Charged Fist - +20 Chain Lightning *** Trinity - +20 Atmospheric Electricity *** Powerfist - +15 Auxiliary Voltage * Mageblade - +100 Intelligence ** Charged Fist - +20 Chain Lightning *** Trinity - +20 Atmospheric Electricity *** Powerfist - +15 Auxiliary Voltage ** Dimension Blade - +15 Electron Effect *** Powerfist - +15 Auxiliary Voltage *** Celestial Talon - +225 Agility